ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Liu Mao Xing
Liu Mao Xing was one of the Four Heavenly Kings and founded Nekonron. Appearance Mao is a muscular, tan-skinned older man with blonde hair and a long blonde mustache, which are black in his younger years. Personality Mao was a very serious person in his youth. He rarely spoke only making small regards on certain facts. He was quick to react when someone he was close to was became hurt, this was seen when Wukong injured himself and Mao was quick to alert Acacia, though this could be due to Wukong having less experience at the time and Mao was not keen on trusting Wukong's abilities then because they were still young. Though while he was serious at the time, Mao was not deprived of a sense of humor. He would make witty remarks from time to time. This sense of humour, though vague in his younger age, was still noticeable at the time and it came to grow on him as time moved forward. He mellowed out significantly in his later years. Mao was seen as the opposite of his brother Wukong. While Wukong submerges himself in deep hatred, Mao had been shown to let his contempt bygone when it came to Wukong himself. Due to their somewhat violent past, Mao had made multiple attempts at reconciling with his brother. However he was rejected by Wukong. Mao was also known by most people to be a very caring person. While he was seen as a quirky and light hearted old man, Mao had shown that he could be serious when the situation called for it although these were often short moments due to his overly cheery behavior. Powers and abilities Hunting Method Mao hunted using a variety of abilities based on his incredible strength, and mastery of Appetite Energy. In combat, he demonstrates a highly agile fighting style based on rapid dodging and striking with Chopsticks. Techniques * Chopsticks (箸 Hashi): Mao can use his chopsticks to block almost any physical attack. Mao's chopstick techniques tend to be named after various chopstick-etiquette breaches. * Utshiri Bashi (移り箸 (うつばし) literally meaning "Chopsticks Pass"): Mao can move fast enough to catch and immobilize multiple targets. The name comes from a breach of etiquette where one jumps from one side dish to the other without eating rice in between. * Sashi Bashi (刺し箸 (さばし) literally meaning "Stabbing Chopsticks"): Mao uses his chopsticks in a manner similar to a claw or punch knife, slamming them point-first into an opponent with a punching motion. The name means pointing towards somebody or something with one's chopsticks, which is also a breach of etiquette. * Seseri Bashi (せせり箸 (ばし) literally meaning "Chopsticks Skipper"): Mao strikes his opponent with multiple quick chopstick jabs. Its name derives from a breach of etiquette in which one plays with their food. * Chopstick Cannon (箸砲 (はしほう) Hashi Hō): Mao hurls multiple chopsticks at a target with unbelievable force. The chopsticks fly incredibly fast, creating a typhoon-like wake. * Disorder Chopsticks (乱れ箸 (みだばし) Midare Bashi): Seemingly a stronger, longer-ranged version of Seseri Bashi, Mao holds his chopsticks and strikes with a flurry of irregular jabs. History Mao was one of the four disciples and the first adoptive son of the legendary "Ruler of Grain" Acacia and "Chef Goddess" Pai, along with Wu Yuan-shao, Hong En-Lai, and Wukong. While each of them were trained separately due to being taken in at different times at some point, eventually all three of them came and trained together under Acacia's tutelage. Acacia, along with Pai, eventually set out to the Imperial Court and spent several months developing a complete system for imperial food. After the return of their parents Mao, Yuan-shao, Hong, and Wukong observed as Acacia returned with an ill-stricken Pai who had been betrayed by a former pupil Shouan. Eventually, due to the sudden death of their mother at the hands of her illness, all four disciples were told by Acacia to keep on living, if not for their sake, then for their mother Pai's. After the events, Wukong came to visit his adoptive mother's grave on a regular basis, pouring Spirit Water in her grave in hopes that it may revive her. One fateful day when Mao and Wukong met each other at the grave of their mother, Wukong began to express a dark, cynical personality which Mao noticed in an instant. Mao had suspected that his younger brother had sunk into darkness; this caused Mao to attempt to remind his brother of their golden days when they were young and to teach him the true meaning behind the will of their adoptive parents. However, Wukong had already sunk far too deep into hatred and darkness, eventually causing the events of their first battle, of which Mao was the victor, sparing Wukong's life (which he later came to regret). At some point in his life he made his way to Seven Luck Mountain where he completed his Full Course Menu. Category:Four Heavenly Kings Category:Nekonron